A Rydelellington Christmas surprise
by hauntedbathroom
Summary: I'm trying it out to see if anyone will like it...so Rydel and Ratliff get a very special Christmas surprise...obviously...read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(So they are heading on the Loud tour)

6 months earlier

RYDEL, RIKER, ROSS, ROCKY RALTLIFF LET'S GO WE HAVE TO BE IN SANTA ANA BY TONIGHT Ryland yelled

Hold on Ryland we're coming

Ok everyone here…. Mom, Dad, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky, Ross and… where's Rydel?

Ratliff can you go find her?

Ok .. Rydel? Where are you?

Ratliff?

Yea where are you?

In the bathroom

I walk in to see Rydel crouched over the toilet

Are you ok Rydel?

Yea I'm fine… just a little nauseous.. probably a stomach bug

Are you sure.. maybe we can get in early tomorrow

No I'm fine.. if I take pills to stop the nausea.. I'm fine

Alright lets go then

Are you guys ready to get loud?!

YEA LETS GET LOUD! Everyone screamed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

So we've been on tour for a couple months and I'm trying to hide my nausea and other weird symptoms

Hey Rydel… are you coming to lunch with us? Riker asked

Umm no thanks I'm not really hungry

Are you sure?

Yea

Ratliff are you coming?

No thanks I'm not really that hungry either

Whatever see ya

Bye we both said

Are you still not feeling well?

Yea and I having been missing it

What do you mean?

My period Ratliff… but its always been infrequent

Do you think you're…

No I'm not pregnant…I would have gotten big by now

Are you sure?

Yea…I mean we used protection

True…you can't be pregnant

Besides my symptoms have started to go away

**7 months later**

Thank you Chicago!

Alright guys we need to get on the road and head back to LA for Christmas

Alright lets go

**(Christmas morning…. 3 am)**

Ratliff Ratliff get up

What Rydel? It's 3 in the morning

The bed feels wet

Ok let me see… oh my god

What?!

There's blood all over the bed

Maybe it's just my period

No there is A LOT of blood…. Look

Yea it's definitely not my period go gets my parents

**At the hospital**

Well Ms. Lynch we have the results of your tests and it looks like your pregnant

Are you sure?

Yes but

But what?

It looks like the bleeding is from the baby moving too much and tearing your uterus…we are going to need to do an ultrasound to check on the baby

It looks like your baby is staring to go into distress

So what does that mean?

We need to do a C- section or you and your baby could die

After I was numbed they brought Ratliff in

Alright Rydel we are making the first incision… you are going to feel a lot of pressure

You alright? Ratliff asked

Yea just a little hard to breathe

Here put this mask on

Ok Rydel we got the head just relax and try not to breathe to fast

ok here it comes… IT'S A….

**ohh..what's it gonna be? review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

IT'S A GIRL! Congratulations

Ratliff why isn't she crying? I don't know. Doc is she ok?

She's having trouble breathing on he own because the cord was wrapped around her neck… take her to the NICU please

Will she be ok? I asked nervously

Yea she should be fine but we need to keep an eye on her

So Ratliff what are we going to name her?

I don't know

How about Reagan?

Or Rachel?

Reese?

How about Rachelyn?

I got it… Rachelyn Elizabeth

That's perfect Rydel

**2 hours later**

Oh hey doc

Hey Rydel how are you feeling?

Ok but my stomach really hurts

Well we can get pain medication for you. Do you want to see your daughter?

Yes

**In the NICU**

She's looking a lot better

Yea you should be able to bring her home in 2 days

Wow so soon?

Yea she is recovering much faster than we thought

**2 days later**

Alright Rachelyn… let's go home

Wow look at all the pink balloons

They definitely wanted to make it special

Yea look at the sign…. It has her name, weight, and time of birth

That's pretty cool

At least we finished the tour before she came

I know that would have been a pain

As we walk through the door we were bombarded with pink streamers, and silly string

WELCOME HOME!

Who wants to hold her first?

ME! Everyone said at the same time

How about mom and dad hold her first

Oh Rydel she's so perfect said Stormie

She looks like you when you were little Mark said

**Later that night**

I got up to use the bathroom but when I tried at walk back to bed… I collapsed

I tried to call Ratliff but he's a really deep sleeper

Rydel? What's wrong Ross asked walking out of his room

I can't get up

I'll call 911 and get Ratliff I heard Ross say.. then everything went black

All I was thinking was why is this happening?

**What?! I know it's kinda weird but I could write more making the story this way**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Oh Rydel… your awake

Yea what happened?

It looks like you were very dehydrated… we're just gonna keep you for a couple days and give you fluids

That's all?

Yep

**2 days later**

Alright Ratliff let's go home… again. This is definitely not how I wanted to spend my holiday

I know lets go

Hey guys I have some big news Ryland said

Family meeting!

Alright I have really cool news

What?

I got R5 to play Time Square on New years eve!

That's so awesome! Riker said

Yea and they wanted Rydel to also be on the cover of the new Teen Magazine

That sounds pretty cool I said

Yea but there's a catch

What is it?

It's an article about you being a teen mom…

I don't want to do that I said storming away

I'll go talk to her Ratliff said

Rydel? Why won't you do the cover and article?

I don't want to have her all over covers of teen mother magazines

Why is that so bad?

Well I want her to have a normal childhood and I don't want teens to think it's ok to have sex and be a teenage mom

Well she will never have a normal childhood but we can make this her normal and you can say things like you should be protected or wait until you're ready

But we aren't ready

We are…. You're going to be a great mom… and I think it's a great opportunity for you and her…. I mean she's so cute like her mom

Thanks

Ryland… tell them I'll do it

Ok great I'll let them know

So when are we leaving?

The 29th

Wait… that's my birthday Ross said we were going to go back to Colorado to see the family

I'm sorry Ross.. but this would be great placidity for R5 Stormie said

I know…. How about on the way home?

Sure

Alright let's start packing


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I can't believe we are actually playing in time square said Ross

Yea it's just like that Austin & Ally movie thing said Rocky

Well guys we got like 5 minutes before you go on…what do you want to do?

I think we should call mom said Ross

Oh good idea….it's too bad she couldn't come with us said Riker

**Phone call to Stormie**

Mom?

Hey guys!

We're back stage and we're going on in like 10 minutes but we just wanted to call and tell you we love you..

ahhh I love you guys

aww she's crying

I love you guys have so much fun

We will mom…we'll be thinking of you

Bye

You guys ready? Said Ryland

Yea let's go!

On three….1 2 3 READY SET ROCK!

LETS GO!

Oh oh oh oh oh

I know it's on when I can't stop myself watching you m-o-o-o-ove (m-o-o-o-ove) It's automatic, gotta have it, cause you got that Boom-da-boom-boom(Boom-da-boom-boom) when the lights come up, it's hard to hold back so come on, let it blow can you feel it coming down, down, down can you feel it coming down, down, down move it faster, stronger, harder move it faster, stronger, harder can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it, feel it, feel it

You're so electric, I'm affected, and I just can't H-i-i-i-hide (H-i-i-i-hide) the way my heart is jumping for you, beating double t-i-i-i-ime (t-i-i-i-ime) when the lights come up, it's hard to hold back so come on, let it blow can you feel it coming down, down, down can you feel it coming down, down, down move it faster, stronger, harder move it faster, stronger, harder can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it, feel it, feel it

Hey, Hey out your hands up and get it rockin Hey, hey show the whole world we're never stopping, hey, hey out your hand up we're lighting up the sky tonight, tonight when the lights come up, it's hard to hold back so come on, let it blow can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it, feel it, feel it can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it turn it up, up, up can you feel it turn it up, up, up (fades)

Oh my god that was amazing! said Riker

I know right

Rydel there is some photographer here to see you said Ryland

Hi my brother said you wanted to see me

Yes I wanted to sign you to a modeling contract

What? Really? That would be so cool

Yea… you have the face that we are looking for

But what about my family?

Well if you do sign you will have to live here. We will pay for rent and everything

I don't know if I could leave my family…and what about my daughter, the band?

Well think about it and let me know…the deadline is in two weeks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I have been busy with school and work and all that other fun stuff….so here ya go..**

**In the Lynch House hold**

Hey mom hey Dad can I talk to you guys for a minute?

Yea Rydel what's up? Mark asked

Well I got this opportunity to become a model and live in New York for free and…

Wow Rydel that's awesome! Congrats

Yea but that means that I'll have to leave LA, you guys, and R5

And you don't know what to do…

Yea

Well do you have any idea?

Well I really want to be a model and it's a great opportunity.. but I can't leave my family

Rydel…. If you do leave we will always be here when you want to come home and we will support you no matter what Stormie said

Yea but what about R5?

Rydel we can work something out…

Riker? Where you guys listening the whole time?

Yea we want you to go…. And Ryland can schedule concert dates when you have time off

I can? I mean yea I can said Ryland

And the best part is that they agreed to let you, me and Rachelyn can stay is an apartment for free said Ratliff

That's great! I guess I'll go call them to tell them I'm in…

Ok ok thanks bye

So?

We're leaving this weekend

That's only 3 days away Ross said

Better start packing then said Ratliff


End file.
